Endless Cycle
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Zim misses the touch of his mate, and he is desperate to feel it again, and he WILL feel it again. ZAGR.


_**Title: Endless Cycle.**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, I own squat!**_

_**Plot: Zim misses the touch of his mate, and he is desperate to feel it again, and he WILL feel it again. ZAGR.**_

_**Author Notes: Ok this is one shot came to me one night, no idea how, it just hit me when I went to get a glass of water, my **__**brain is one scary place, just to let you all know this will be dark and in some ways it might resemble JTHM.**_

_**That being said, I just to let you all know Zim has been on Earth for about 120 years he and Gaz were married for about 60, he hasn't seen another one of his kind and doesn't want to, he wants Gaz but even he can't stop death, so his desire for his wife drove him over the edge.**_

_**So if you want to gimme a not so suckish review after you read, that would be nice, I know there are people reading this and so very few review, that's kinda hurtful if you think about it.**_

_**Anyways, please read and review and enjoy.**_

* * *

"_Shut up Zim"_

"_Don't make me hurt you Zim"_

"_I told you not to be late Zim!"_

"_If you say no I will rip out your vocal cords and shove them up your ass!"_

Zim smiled fondly at hearing the sweet vengeful voice of his long gone mate.

"Computer, one more time" He ordered "I want to hear her voice all day"

"_**Master, I wasn't playing a recording**_" The computer replied back _**"I don't even have an operational recording system anymore!"**_

"Oh" He shrugged "Guess I been hearing her voice in my head again"

"_**Is this time threatening to cut you open?" **_The Computer asked indifferently, having gone used to the Irken hearing his deceased wife's voice in his head, not once caring to help him get out of his depression since it believed that sooner or later the deranged alien would eventually forget about the human or that he was even married at one point.

Only problem was, that Zim's been "in a funk" for the last sixty years.

Not for the first time ever he cursed the fact that humans have such a short life span.

"Is it almost done?"

"_**If you are talking about your sanity, I think that went out the window the moment you were hatched"**_

"_**NOT THAT!"**_ He screeched madly, his ruby and tired eyes showed no emotion, just hollowness, a clear indicator that he had little _if_ any sense of reality left.

The Irken had lived so long, even by his species standards, by now he probably _**should**_ be dead considering most soldiers died in battle, for an Irken to die of old age, it was viewed as a undignified.

Even the Tallest were dead, Zim had heard they were shot by Vortian assasins and a new leader arose.

Tallest Tenn.

She never gave Zim the order to return home, so he kept trying to conquer the Earth.

But the mud ball of a planet was still spinning.

As time progressed, his enemy Dib grew older, taller and wiser.

But Zim remained the same.

He never grew, he _did_ age but he never grew.

He was flea in a world full of giants.

_**Inferior**_ giants but giants nonetheless

And that pissed him off big time.

But by some odd form of fate Gaz never left the city, and by extension she never left him, not once did she try to travel the world liker her older big headed sibling.

She was the only familiar thing in an ever changing world.

That's the one difference between Irk and Earth, this planet changes so constantly while Irk has remained the same all his life.

It's what terrified him the most.

Change.

Zim felt he had no place in this horrible planet.

After all, it wasn't his home.

But Gaz made him feel at home.

By Irken Standards, they were only married for about six years, in his mind so little time, by human standards it was sixty years, and He remembers that in each of their anniversaries. Gaz always said she_** hated**_ her marriage but the Irken knew her body language.

Her mouth may have said one thing but her body said another.

Specially her hands.

Oh how he loved her hands.

They could be gentle and deadly at the same time.

Next to her face, it's the one thing Zim missed from his spouse.

It angered him that Dib lived longer than Gaz, he was very fragile but still very much alive, for a while he viewed it as fate's sadistic joy, since it decided that his younger more deserving sibling kicked the bucket first, as humans slang went.

And when the Dib-Stink finally died.

Zim felt envious.

_"He's with Gaz now"_

A deranged look crossed his face.

_"Screw the Grim Reaper!"__  
_

"I ask again, Computer _**how long**_?"

"_**It's your tenth time this week master"**_ The A.I answered in a disturbed tone _**"It will only deplete more energy with this senseless experiment"**_

"Irken technology is meant to last forever!" Zim sneered "I will do this no matter how much energy you waste!"

"_**It can only last forever if its constantly in check"**_ The Computer countered smartly _**"You haven't done anything in this lab other than this pointless cloning experiment"**_

"_**IT'S NOT POINTLESS!"**_

"_**When was the last time you got out of this lab?"**_

"Since my mate died"

"_**And when wad that?"**_

"Sixty Earth years ago"

"_**Do you see the problem?"**_

"_**I'm fine!"**_ He yelled _**"Just do your job!"**_

"_**Cloning procedure 98 percent"**_

"_**GO FASTER!"**_

"_**Keep your socks on" **_The Computer snapped _**"It's almost done"**_

Five minutes later the computer made a_ ping_ noise.

A microwave like devices opened and two objects came out.

"At last!"

with a joyful smile he walked over the microwave, his hands trembling as he eyed his latest attempt at recreate his deceased wife.

"Hello my love-pig"

no reply, not that he expected any.

two very youthful looking hands were in front of him.

Over the years Zim cloned Gaz, at first it was a full clone.

his first Gaz clone lasted a week since it deteriorated.

several attempts to make a lasting one failed miserably.

and with less available DNA it eventually became harder to make a full clone.

As the years went by he could only clone body parts.

as far as the computer cared to admit, he was particularly disturbed when Zim slept with a torso.

eventually the Irken could only clone Gaz's hands.

_**"This has to stop" **_The computer thought.

Zim touched the human hands with great care.

"I missed you"

The computer activated the shut down sequence.

By the end of the day it would be all over.

_**"This is for your own good master"**_

Zim was unaware of anything other than the hands he had touching his face.

his happiness was short lived since the lights went out.

**_"HUH?"_**

To add horror to his day the hands began to disintegrate until dust was all that was left.

**"NO NO NO NO!"** Zim began to scream madly _**"COMPUTER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"**_

No reply Came from his A.I.

"COMPUTER!"

The alien begs. To hit the devices, hoping that it would bring it back to life, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I CREATED YOU!"

After what seemed like hours of trying he eventually gave up.

Zim was left in the middle of the floor.

looking at his arm.

_"Self-Destruct"_

_"Why not?"_

Zim closed his eyes one last time as he was about to press the button.

A purple button.

Just like his Gaz's hair.

That was all the motivation he needed.

The next day police men were in the scene of the big crater.

Nothing was found except for a red fiber of clothing and a bit of purple hair.

Stuck together.

* * *

**_so what do you people think? I don't think it's as dark as I wanted it to be, but I want your opinion on this._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
